Une Goutte de Trop
by Imagie
Summary: On sait tous ce qui arrive à Rock Lee lorsqu'il boit, non? Pourtant, Gaara, qui en était très bien informé, décide tout de même de le faire boire pendant une mission. A ses risques et périls donc.


**La Goutte de Trop**

Lee défonça le mur à coté de lui d'un geste précis. Il enfonça méthodiquement, avec application, comme un enfant, sa main dans la pierre, la traversant comme une feuille de papier. Il ne semblait pas souffrir du tout. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux à moitié clos. Il bougeait avec difficulté, par a coup, et ses gestes, lorsqu'ils étaient spontané, étaient totalement désordonnés.

« -Conneries! S'écria-t-il. C'est faux, je vais... Je.. Euh... Je voulais dire quoi déjà? Demanda-t-il à l'homme qui se tenait à coté de lui, stoïque.

-Que c'étaient des conneries.

-Ah ouiiiiiiiii! Ouais, j'suis pas bourré! J'vais te prouver ça, Gaaraaaaaaa-chan! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux releva un peu la tête. Gaara-chan? Depuis quand Lee était-il aussi familier avec lui? A présent qu'il était Kazekage, Lee se contentait de l'appeler par son titre et y ajoutait un « sama » respectueux. Jamais il ne se permettait le moindre écart, et il s'en mordrait les doigts lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui, le lendemain.

« -Aloooors, Gaara-chan, qu'est-ce que tu attends-tu? T'as peu... Peu.. Peuuuuur?

-Hum.

-Alleeeeez quoi, demanda Lee en faisant semblant de pleurer, c'est pas juuuuuste! Les autres, tu dis toujours oui, moi naaaaaan! Je veux qu'on se ba... Ba... Teuh! Viens dehors avec Lee! »

Gaara le fixa un instant. Pitoyable. Naruto lui avait dit, pourtant, avant de lui demander d'accompagner Lee en mission. « Ne le laisse jamais toucher une goutte d'alcool, tu sais ce que ça donne! » Seulement, Gaara n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ce soir là. Ils marchaient depuis deux jours, ils s'ennuyaient. Le jeune homme s'était dit qu'un minuscule verre de saké ne ferait pas de mal à Lee. Erreur. Maintenant, il était suspendu à son bras, suppliant un combat comme un gosse.

« -Alllez je veuuuuux! Si tu dis ou... Oui, je te fais un beau sourire! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Lee sourit de toutes ses dents, faisant comme d'habitude luire une étincelle. Il savait le faire aussi bien que son maitre, maintenant.

Gaara le regarda sourire comme un idiot, ce qui releva ses lèvres d'un demi-millimètre vers le haut. Il l'amusait. Soupirant, il acquiesça. Lee sauta de sa chaise et se rattrapa comme il le pu, criant un « Youpi! » sonore dans tout le restaurant. Gaara lui saisit la main et le tira à l'extérieur, un peu à l'écart des zones habités, pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde.

Immédiatement, Lee se mit à défoncer les premiers arbres qui passaient sous sa main, oubliant partiellement son objectif. Gaara le regarda faire, amusé. Quand enfin le jeune homme eut fini, il se tourna vers son ami et lui cria, de loin, de se mettre en garde.

Gaara ne fit pas un mouvement. Le sable commença à s'écouler lentement de sa jarre. Lee arriva en criait comme un possédé et tenta de pénétrer l'armure minéral du jeune homme, qui ne semblait même pas avoir à bouger.

« -Allez quooooooi! »

Lee s'effondra par terre, d'un coup. Il tomba comme une masse sur le sol. Un peu inquiet, se demandant si le saké ne l'avait pas finalement achevé, Gaara s'approcha et le regarda sous le nez. Le jeune homme brun étendit alors son bras et, à la vitesse de l'éclair, frappa Gaara qui n'eut pas le temps de se protéger.

« -Ah ah! Je t'ai eu, Gaaaara-chaaaaan! Je n'dormais pas, quand même nan, j'dormais pas! J'faisais semblant, tu comprends chéri? »

Chéri? Cette fois, Gaara se sentit vraiment déstabilisé. Il regarda Lee qui se remit à tailler quelques arbres en cures-dents, complètement soûl. Sur la joue du jeune homme, un filet de sang coulait lentement. Lee était un ninja extraordinaire. A chaque fois qu'ils se battaient, il parvenait à le toucher malgré son armure de sable, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

« -Oooooooh, s'écria Lee qui tournait autour de Gaara, mais tu saiiiiiignes! C'est moi qui ait fait ça? C'est pas bien! Attends, je saaaaaais! Il faut... Il faut... Faut... Euh, de quoi?

-Tu parlais de ma joue.

-Aaaaah ouais, il faut stopper le sang! »

Et sans plus cérémonie, Rock Lee s'empara de la joue du Kazekage et lécha la plaie qui saignait. Gaara frémit, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de chose. Lee le regarda et lui plaque un baiser sonore sur même joue en criant « Bisous magique! », puis il s'enfuit et retourna faire leur fête et quelques autres pauvres arbres qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Lee se mit alors à chantonner tout seul mais à très haute voix, ce qui fit que Gaara et la moitié des habitants du village dans lequel ils se trouvaient l'entendirent.

« -Gaara saigne pasque j'l'ai touchééééééé. J'suis vraiment désoléééééééééé. C'est la faute du sakéééééééééééé. Mais j'suis pas bourréééééééééééééé. Lalalalala... »

Gaara soupira. Lee était irrécupérable, et pour l'avoir déjà pratiqué dans cet état, il savait que cela prendrait un petit moment avant qu'il ne se calme et dorme, pour se réveiller en pleine forme à nouveau. La nuit allait être longue.

« -Eeeeeeeeh, mais c'est Gaara-Kun! Cria Lee dans les oreilles du Kazekage, qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Faaaaais un bisous à Rock Lee parce qu'il est gentiiiiiil Rock Lee. »

Gaara leva un sourcil interrogateur. Gaara-kun? Un bisous? Et dire qu'un malheureux verre de saké était la cause de tout cela...

Lee tendait sa joue, attendant toujours, les joues rouges et chaudes.

« -Alleeeeeeeez Gaara-kun, on s'est ba...Ba... Baaaaaa... Tuuuuuu, j'ai gagné alors j'ai l'droit à une récompense, naaaaaan? Alleeeeez fais un bisous à Lee parce que Lee il t'aiiiiiiiiiime! »

Cette fois les yeux du jeune Kazekage s'ouvrirent tout grand. Mécaniquement, sans y penser, il appuya ses lèvres sur la joue de Lee qui repartit, tout content, à l'attaque d'une mouche qui semblait l'énerver.

Lee l'aimait? Mais l'aimait comment? Comme un ami, comme Naruto ou Neji, ou plutôt comme Sakura? Enfin, avant, parce qu'il savait très bien que maintenant, Lee n'aimait plus Sakura. Il l'espérait. C'était Temari qui lui avait dit, durant un de ses retour du village caché de la feuille. Normalement, Lee n'aimait plus Sakura. Normalement. De toute façon, il venait de déclarer, devant témoins énervés d'être réveillés en pleine nuit, qu'il l'aimait. Cela devait vouloir dire quelque chose, tout de même.

D'un autre coté, Lee était complètement soûl. Il ne maitrisait pas ce qu'il disait, visiblement. Cela pouvait être vrai ou totalement faux. Impossible de savoir. Si au moins déjà il avait pu être fixé sur le genre d'amour que c'était, Gaara aurait été soulagé.

« -Lee, appela-t-il doucement.

-Oooooh, Gaara-chan, tu es troooooooop mignon! Rock Lee t'aimeuh plus que maitre Gai!

-A propos, Lee... »

Gaara hésita. Il ne s'en souviendrait pas, de toute façon. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas une question facile à poser non-plus. Quand Naruto lui avait demandé de faire équipe avec Lee, il avait sentit une sorte de petit élan du cœur. Cet empressement cardiaque était de retour, à présent. Il ressentait cela lorsque sa sœur, son frère ou n'importe lequel de ses amis était en danger, lorsque quelque chose lui faisait extrêmement plaisir ou que Lee se tenait un peu trop près de lui. Temari lui avait expliqué, pourtant, mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

« -Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes comment?

-Gros comme ça! Déclara Lee en ouvrant les bras le plus possible.

-Comme Naruto et Neji?

-Naaaaaaaan, sois pas bêêêêête chéri, je t'aiiiiiiime d'amûûûûûûûûr! »

Et Lee lui sauta dessus, renversant la jarre de sable au passage. Il plaqua le jeune Kazekage contre le sol, ce dernier étant de toute façon bien trop étourdit pour bouger. Lee le regarda un moment, un sourire particulièrement niai plaqué sur le visage. Il se baissa et frotta son nez à celui du jeune homme qui sentait que la situation lui échappait totalement.

« -Bisous esquimaux! »

Ce garçon était mentalement atteint, totalement fou. Mais Gaara ne pouvait plus bouger, et il avait bien trop peur de faire mal à Lee s'il l'attaquait. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux, les joues bien roses mais un air sérieux sur le visage.

« -Gaara-kun, je dis sérieusement ce que je pense dans ma tête, hein! C'est pas parce que j'ai un peu, un tout petit peu comme ça tout petit peu bû que demain je ne t'aimeeeeeee pas, hein! Moi je t'aime pour toute la vie et je vais te protéger et je vais tuer tooooooooous les méchants et les gens qui s'approchent trop de toi! J'veux pas que tu t'en ailles avec un autre gens que moi, il faut que tu aime juste moi pour toujours toujours toujours et aussi maintenant je vais t'embrasser! »

Et sans que Gaara ait eut le temps de faire un seul geste pour l'en empêcher, Lee posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gaara se tendit un instant puis se relâcha. Lee se releva le regarda avant de le prendre dans ses bras, complètement surexcité.

« -Gaara-chaaaaan tu es vraiiiiiment trop mignoooooon! Maintenant dodo! »

Rock Lee roula sur le coté et s'endormit comme une masse, d'un seul coup. Gaara, toujours sonné, se releva. Il le regarda un instant puis, décidant que finalement, ils dormiraient aussi bien ici qu'à l'auberge, il se coucha à coté de lui et essaya de dormir. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas avant un heure très avancée de la nuit.

Gaara fut réveillé par un bruit de pas. Il bondit sur ses jambes mais autour, il n'y avait personne. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Rock Lee. Ce dernier n'était plus là, il avait disparu. Dépité, Gaara s'assit.

Évidement qu'il était partit, à quoi s'attendait-il donc? Lee avait dû se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé, avait dû se souvenir. Il avait également dû se rappeler que c'était Gaara, et pas quelqu'un comme Nenji ou Naruto. Pas un garçon à qui il aurait pu faire confiance, mais bien ce monstre de Gaara du Sable.

Gaara se décida. La prochaine fois, il allait tuer ce vaurien de Lee, l'écraser comme un insecte. Il aurait dû le faire depuis des années, depuis leur premier combat, en fait. Il aurait dû tuer Gai en même temps, et tous les gens qui regardaient.

A partir de maintenant, il ne ferait plus confiance à personne. L'amour? Conneries, pensa Gaara en se relevant. Un tissu de balivernes! Et il allait d'abord achever Temari pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit de sa relation avec Lee.

Soudain, deux grands bras virent entourer les épaules du jeune homme, et Lee murmura dans son oreille, avec sa voix de tous les jours :

« -Gaara-chan, tu es vraiment trop mignon. Moi, je t'aime plus que Maitre Gai, je t'aime gros comme ça! »

« Connerie, pensa Gaara en souriant. »


End file.
